


Before We Rest

by gyu_trashling (ladynoirsdaughter)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladynoirsdaughter/pseuds/gyu_trashling
Summary: A short drabble where Jeonghan makes sure Seungcheol knows he's not alone.





	Before We Rest

**Author's Note:**

> First Jeongcheol writing, I tried to get rid of the angst but couldn't resist. Hope you like it.

"Are you coming to bed?" Jeonghan asked from the doorway.

"Yeah. I'll be there soon, go ahead without me.” Seungcheol moved the glass around with his fingers while staring at the table top, trying to clear his head so he could actually consider sleep. It wasn't working well.

But when he felt the blond wrap his arms around his waist gently from behind and rest his chin on his shoulder, he could breathe a little easier for once.

"What's going on, Cheollie? Talk to me." It was quiet but clear and the older felt like he could drown in his voice. He rested his hands over Jeonghan's and laced their fingers together, finally tearing his eyes away from the bench.

"I'm just worried."

“About?"

“Concerts, albums, travelling, schedules. It feels like we haven’t slowed down for a while and it’s a little hard to grasp onto everything at the moment,” he turns and holds the blond’s hands in front of them with a frown, “I shouldn’t be this stressed, right?”

Jeonghan was a little lost for words on the matter. He knew the older had a lot of things on his mind almost all the time, and that he often felt like he wasn’t a good leader with the fact that Jihoon made the songs and Soonyoung the dances, but it was more directed at making sure the group worked as a whole and that everyone was okay.

But when he would be worried about any and all schedules, Jeonghan knew the worry could be lessened.

“We have to do what we always do; take it one day at a time. We’re all in the same situation and if you feel stressed, talk to us. Talk to me. Don’t worry about it, Cheollie, we can get through it. I promise.”

Seungcheol smiled, a tiny but genuine smile, and brought the blond into a hug. He didn't hold him too tight but enough to share his appreciation and affection without having to say anything.

When he pulled back he placed a quick peck on the boy's cheek, taking his hand. "Let's go to bed, Hannie."


End file.
